


First Kiss

by Darbydoo95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbydoo95/pseuds/Darbydoo95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to convince Dean to give you, a psychic who has seen all that is to come, The Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“No Dean,” I said, “You don’t understand. I just care about you, and this… mark?” I grabbed onto his hand and showed him The Mark of Cain, “Isn’t good for you.”  
“No you don’t understand (Y/N)!” Dean yelled banging his hand on the table as he stood up. Sam didn’t stop him because he was out of the Bunker getting supplies, “If I don’t have this, more people are gonna die at Abaddon’s hands!”  
“What about your hands Dean?” I asked, “I can see the future remember? I’ve seen the deaths that will fall on your hands if you don’t move The Mark!”  
“Move it?” Dean asked angrily, “Move it to who?”  
I paused for a second and looked at him, “To me.”  
“What?” Dean asked, “Don’t you understand what it’s like to be in my head? I feel like killing someone every minute of every day. I even think about killing you or Sam sometimes! I can’t help it!”  
“If Cain could figure out how to control it so can I. Plus, if what I can see is true, I’ll have more in common with the Darkness in that mark than you could ever hope to,” I said sticking my hand out, “Just trust me Dean. I can help you.”  
“No, (Y/N),” Dean said taking a step back, “I don’t need your help.”  
I moved forward and grabbed his hand with the mark on it, but I didn’t just do that. I looked into his eyes, “Dean, we all love you, but I…”  
“(Y/N)?” Dean asked.   
I leaned forward and pressed my lips against him and put my other hand on the back of his neck. Dean stiffed just a little, but quickly started kissing me back.  
When we pulled apart Dean’s face looked shocked but dreamy at the same time. His lips pursed slightly as he exhaled slowly.  
“I love you with my heart and soul Dean. Please… let me help you.”


End file.
